


Done

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper decides that he has to break up with Maxie after she sleeps with Logan again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing! Thanks to the readers!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Cooper, Maxie, Jason or Kirsten or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Done  
Characters: Cooper and Maxie, with mentions of Logan  
Pairing: 3M (Cooper/Maxie)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Cooper decides that he has to break up with Maxie after she sleeps with Logan again.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing! Thanks to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Cooper, Maxie, Jason or Kirsten or anything you recognize.  
Words: 255 words without title and ending.

*Done*

I never understood why she and Logan had made the sex bet in the first place. Well, actually that’s not true. 

They made the sex bet so that even though they hated each other, they could still sleep together and they would hurt Lulu at the same time.

But when they slept together again after the sex bet and Maxie got pregnant with Logan’s daughter, I couldn’t take it.

I couldn’t stay in a relationship with the woman I loved when she was having a baby for another man, my best friend at that.

So I told her that we were done, finished, over and when she looked at me with tears in her eyes I hated myself for hurting her.

But I just couldn’t handle seeing Maxie everyday and knowing that she let Logan inside her body – twice – and that she was pregnant with his daughter.

It nearly killed me to say the words that ended our relationship but I had to. “I’m sorry Maxie, but I can’t be with you anymore. Our relationship is over with, done and there’s nothing we can do to get it back. Maybe in a few years we could be friends, but not right now.”

Walking away from Maxie was one of the hardest things that I’ve ever had to do and that includes the time I spent fighting in Iraq.

Maybe someday I’ll be able to look at Maxie again and I won’t feel betrayed by her, but it will be a long time before that happens.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
